New Beginnings
by ErinBear1994
Summary: After a tough 3 years Raph isn't the same and his brothers don't know what to do. Sometimes being supportive isn't enough and you need a little push in the right direction. Hopefully she can push him enough.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just something I've been thinking about for a few days now so I wrote it down. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to update this one about the same as I do my other story. Read and review please **

Snow. The ultimate expressions of winter. When it comes the world seems to change. The plants and animals disappear while the people hide under all their layers. Everything was rushed during this time of the year because of the cold, but Raph enjoyed the freezing temps. He could walk in the daylight, and when he handed money to the cashier with his mittens still on no one gave him a second look. As he exits the coffee shop with his steaming cup in his hands he makes his way down the street. The walk was long and cold, but he barely noticed his lips numbing or the fact his legs felt tight. He was only focused on his destination. December 17th. This was the day. The day that everything changed in his life. He sighed and watched the steam curl around his face. He turned the corner and felt himself stop abruptly as the gates came into view. His hands started to shake, but he willed them to stop as he glared at the cup. He slowly lifts it to his lips before taking a sip of the strong dark liquid and enjoying the feeling of it running down his throat and into his stomach. Taking a deep breath as he pushes himself forward and slips through the gates before walking through the neatly filed rows. He barely looks at his surroundings because he's done this so many times. The path was neatly packed into his mind and as he turns down another row he feels his feet slow and before he knows it he's at his destination. He slowly looks up and reads the haunting name. Sarah Watkins. Born: September 21, 1988, Died: December 17, 2010. That was it. This was all that was left of this…person. Raph looks down at the grey tombstone in disgust before bending down and wiping the snow off the stone. She didn't deserve to have the snow make her disappear or give her a clean slate. Raph punches the ground in front of the conservative granite stone before feeling his eyes tear up. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand before sitting in the snow. Time ticks by and he quickly loses track of how long he's been there for. Minutes? Hours? He didn't know.

"…Fuck you…Fuck you for ruining my life…Fuck you for making me into _what_ I am..."

Raph puts his head between his knees and lets all of his emotions pour out of him. This was the only place he could do this. His brothers only knew half the story and he didn't plan on telling them the rest anytime soon. He glares at the stone in disgust before looking around. He bet the other people that came here were sad because they had lost someone. He sighs and chuckles darkly. He even fucked up this mourning thing. Nothing could be normal in his life.

"…Fuck me."

"Are you okay?"

Raph stands quickly and looks at the person behind him. His tensed muscles stay coiled because he can't see their face and gets ready to fight if he has to. The person in front of him raises their hands in surprise before speaking again.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…"

Female. She was female. Raph looks around at his surroundings before glancing back down at the person in front of him still ready to fight if he had to.

"Didn't anyone warn ya about strangers?"

Raph looks down at the person and tries to find out why she was really here.

"…they did…I'm sorry I disturbed you."

She goes to turn but Raph speaks before he can stop himself.

"Why're ya here?"

She stiffens and slowly turns back towards him before pulling her scarf down. Her blood shot eyes are the first thing he notices and her tear stained cheeks. She quickly sizes him up with her eyes before shrugging.

"Same reason you are I guess…just visiting someone who isn't here anymore."

Raph nods and tries to keep back his look of disgust.

"Sorry fer yer loss."

She nods and shrugs.

"…same to you…well anyways you were just sitting there not moving for a long time so I thought I'd check on you…"

He nods and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"'M fine."

She nods.

"If you say so."

She pulls her jacket tighter around herself before tugging at her hat.

"It's fucking cold out here."

Raph chuckles and nods.

"Yer tellin me. I'm the one with a wet ass."

She laughs and smiles.

"You're right. That was a stupid thing to do."

"I'll remember that next year."

She tilts her head to the side and shifts her weight onto one hip before looking at him closely.

"…do you come here every year on this day?"

Raph stiffens and looks at her in surprise. How could she know that?

"…maybe."

She nods before glancing at the stone behind him.

"I knew you looked familiar. I've seen you here."

Raph crosses his arms and

"Oh yeah? And what's so recognizable about me?"

"You're always dressed very bulky, no offense."

Raph snorts at her honesty but lets her continue. She smiles slightly and looks at the ground.

"Sorry, my dad was a detective so he trained me to notice some things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…Anyways, I've seen you around the past couple of years always on this day…"

He nods.

"Well yer right."

"I know."

She looks up at him with a steely resolve that might rival Leo's. Raph just stares at her trying to decide if he should walk away but instead continues to talk to her.

"I've noticed ya too."

"Oh?"

"Yer always at that stone on the end this day and a few others."

"You're not wrong."

She smirks and he chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you're okay."

"I don't know if okay is the word."

"Mediocre. Better?"

"Much."

He smirks under his scarf before looking over his shoulder at the grave.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm being so rude. You're obviously not here to talk."

He shrugs.

"Talking might keep me from knockin over this stone."

She nods slwoly before walking over and bending to grab something. She rises with his coffee cup and hands it to him.

"It's cold…can I buy you another?"

He looks down at the cup and nods slowly. She smiles briefly before pulling her scarf back up and heading towards the gates. Raph lets himself follow before giving one last final glance back at the stone. They walk back down the street and into a bookstore which instantly starts to warm him up.

"Coffee?"

"Black."

She nods and puts her stuff down at a booth and heads to the register to order. Raph sits in the booth and takes in his surroundings. The place is quiet, but not deafeningly so. The bookshelves line the store and people are sitting around reading and sipping on their drinks. She comes back a few seconds later with two cups in her hands.

"Here you go…I got it black. I assumed that's how you drink it?"

"Good guess."

She smiles briefly before sliding into her side of the booth and taking her scarf and hat off. A bun of dirty blonde hair sits on top of her head while a few pieces have escaped to frame her face. Raph studies her round face as he takes a sip of his coffee and sees eyes done in a simple cat eye.

"So for the sake of not being strangers anymore, I'm Isidora. Izzy for short."

Raph looks at her and nods.

"Raph."

"Is that short for something?"

"…Raphael."

She nods and repeats it.

"Raphael…very stately."

He stares at her and sits up a little straighter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She smiles and sips her drink again before cupping her hands around the warm cup.

"I hate and love cold."

"Oh?"

"It's beautiful, and I love to layer, but the cold is just so cold."

"I feel ya."

She nods and watches him sip his coffee. They sit in silence for a few minutes before she shifts in her seat and glances up at him before clearing her throat.

"…why do you only come to the cemetery on this day?"

Raph looks at her before shrugging.

"Ya didn't notice?"

"…I did, but dates can have a lot of significance."

He nods while frowning.

"They died today."

"I'm sorry."

Raph shrugs but doesn't say anything else. She tries to read his body language but his coat and other layers don't let her see anything except for his eyes. His lack of a gender specific pronoun doesn't slip by her though.

"Why were you there today?"

"This was my dad's birthday."

"I'm sorry for yer loss."

"Oh, thank you, but my dad isn't dead."

Raph quirks a brow and waits for her to continue.

"It's my moms grave. I lay flowers on her grave for him."

Raph nods and notices her downcast face.

"That's uh, very nice of ya."

"Thanks…"

They sit in silence drinking their warm beverages before she looks up at him.

"…you have very nice eyes."

He frowns at her compliment before he glances up at her from his coffee cup.

"I just thought you should know."

He nods and she smiles at him before sipping her drink.

"Yer odd."

"Okay."

"I mean-"

"No I get it. I don't know you, I interrupt you at a cemetery, the one place you're supposed to give someone peace, and instead of leaving you alone I invite you for coffee…I'm very weird."

Raph just stares at her in surprise.

"…why did you say somethin to me?"

She looks at him seriously before speaking.

"...I've been to a lot of cemeteries and I've seen a lot of people at their loved ones graves. Mothers crying over their husbands, fathers crying over their deceased sons and daughters…all of them looked sad."

Raph waits for her to continue and watches as her face scrunches as she tries to find the right words.

"You were a different kind of sad."

Raph nods at her cryptic answer.

"Interestin."

She shrugs.

"I guess so."

They go back to sitting in silence before she finishes her drink and moves to stand up.

"Well, I have to go, but here. This is my number."

Raph looks at the napkin with scribbled numbers on it and looks back up at her.

"I know I may be weird, but us weird people have to stick together…"

She flashes him a smile before putting her hat back on.

"It was really nice to meet you Raphael."

He goes to correct her but his name just rolls off her tongue so he stops. He slowly extends his mittened hand and takes the napkin before nodding.

"Goodbye Isidora."

She smiles and wraps her scarf around her before walking out the door. Raph watches her go before glancing at the napkin again.

"…humans."

He quickly pockets the paper before standing and making his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Johnson."

Izzy looks up quickly and sees her professor staring at her. Shit. Greek Art. What was the question?

"Um what?"

She raises a brow and looks at the Greek vessel on the screen.

"What is this representing?"

She looks at it and tries to decipher what's on the Ancient vessel.

"Um their hatred for nature during this period?"

"…yes."

She smiles and goes back to her lecture. Izzy looks back at her notes and realizes what she was drawing. Her absentmindedness had her drawing the man she met yesterday.

"Weird."

She checks her watch and shuts her notebook before the teacher dismisses them. She quickly stands and wraps her scarf around her neck before packing up her bag and walking towards the door of the lecture hall.

"Isidora."

The dirty blonde stops and turns to see her professor with a paper in her hands.

"Yes?"

"I have your paper graded."

Worry sweeps across her face before she walks over.

"Oh…"

"Don't be worried. I loved it. Your views on love and the changing interpretations of it through the Greek myths was fantastic."

Izzy smiles and lets her continue.

"Needless to say you got an A, and I passed it on to the head of my department."

"Whoa what?"

"Congratulations."

She smiles and hands the paper to her before packing up her belongings and walking out. Izzy stares down at the grade in red in shock.

"…oh my goodness."

She carefully puts her paper into her bag and walks out of the brick building and into the cold. She stuffs her hands into her pockets as she makes her way back to her apartment. This week has already been so eventful for her and it was only Tuesday! After ten minutes she turns down a street and quickly walks up the steps of a brownstone. As she steps up to the door her foot slides out from under her making her fall straight into the door. She yells out before groaning when her nose makes contact with the door.

"Oh my gosh."

She quickly grabs her nose and shimmies the keys out of her pocket and steps into the warm apartment. She throws her bag onto the steps and runs to the bathroom where she leans over the white marble sink and watches the blood pool at the drain.

"Oh no."

She grabs the toilet paper and starts to clean it up before sticking two pieces up her nostrils to hold off the flow.

"Ugh."

She looks into the mirror and frowns before taking the roll of paper and walking to get her bag. When she grabs the black tote bag the vibrations of the bag makes her pull out her phone in the front pocket and look at the unfamiliar number. She swipes and looks at the text before smiling. The text reads a nonchalant "sup" and she eagerly texts back.

"Finally."

The phone buzzes almost instantly and she takes it into the bathroom before sitting on the toilet seat and changing out the tissue in her nose.

"Not much, you?"

"Just finished working out."

"Oh nice…hey how do you know if your nose is broken?"

She sighs and gingerly touches her nose only to wince. As she stands back up she puts her phone onto the counter of the sink and looks at her red, swollen face. The phone vibrates and she glances at it before answering.

"…you broke your nose?"

"Maybe. I can't tell."

She looks at the bruising center of her face and touches it again gingerly. The ringing of her phone makes her jump but she answers it and puts it on speaker.

"Hey."

"What does it look like?"

"A nose."

"Ha ha."

Izzy smirks before continuing.

"It's swollen, bloody, and looks like it's already bruising."

"Has it stopped bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"Yer fine. Just ice it and take some meds."

"Thanks Doc."

She chuckles and cleans her face up before walking into her living room.

"I'm surprised you texted."

"Why?"

"I just didn't think you would."

"Well, ya were wrong."

"Clearly."

She sits on the couch and opens her laptop before going through her email.

"So 'sides ya breaking yer face, what'd ya do today?"

"I had class most of the day."

"Class?"

"I'm a grad student at Columbia."

"Columbia huh."

"Yep I'm a smart one."

She laughs letting him know she was kidding.

"Ya like it?"

Izzy stops scrolling on her laptop before answering.

"Most days. I mean it's free basically, so I just go and learn then look at art."

"Why art?"

"That's what I'm studying. Art History."

"Interestin."

"You know it. Are you in school?"

She waits for his answer but a pause makes her glance down at her phone.

"…No."

"No big deal."

She deletes a few emails before hearing another voice in the background.

"Raph who're you talking to? Who is it? Is it April? Let me talk to her!"

There's a loud noise before another voice speaks to her on the phone.

"April?"

"Um hi?"

"You're not April…who are you stranger?"

She giggles at him before answering.

"I'm Izzy."

"Izzy huh…why haven't I met you before?"

"I just met your brother a short time ago."

"Raph? That's unfortunate."

She laughs and continues to do work as she talks.

"Why's that?"

"He's the ugliest of the four of us."

"Mikey!"  
>Izzy laughs at Raph's yelling in the background before asking a question.<p>

"Us?"

"I'm his brother. There're four of us."

Izzy nods to herself before speaking.

"Well, I didn't actually see your brothers face."

"Huh, interesting…You sound nice."

"I'm very nice."

"And modest-"

Izzy jumps as a yell comes from the phone and a few more sounds before Raph's voice clearly comes through.

"Sorry."

"Is he okay?"

"Who? Mikey? Yeah he's fine, 'sides being dropped on his head as a baby."

Izzy laughs and smiles.

"That's sad."

"More annoyin than anything."

He chuckles and she lies back on the couch before continuing to speak.

"So what'd you do today Raphael?"

"Worked on my bike, worked out, basic guy stuff."

"Who says I don't fix bikes?"

"Do you?"

She pauses and he laughs.

"Didn't think so."

She rolls her eyes and sighs into the feeling of her couch.

"Whatever…so will I ever see you again?"

"You want to?"

"Why not? And besides, it's your turn to by the coffee."

Raph smiles slightly before answering.

"Yer right. I'll see ya again."

"Good…I'm going to take a nap. Goodbye Raphael."

"Bye Izzy."

She hangs up the phone with a smile before grabbing the afghan on the back of the couch and quickly falling asleep.

Raph shuts his phone and stares at it before looking down at Mikey. Raph had slid his orange bandana down his face effectively gagging his younger brother and sat on his shell after he had gotten him down.

"Ya okay down there?"

Mikey replies with a series of muffled words, some of which Raph assumes to be swears. The bigger turtle laughs and pats his brother's shell before standing up and walking to his room. Mikey quickly stands up and removes his bandana before watching his brother walk off. He goes to say something to ignite his brother but the long scar on the back of Raph's left shoulder makes him stop and frown sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this update taking so long! Hope everyone's enjoyed the story so far. Read and review please **

A week later Izzy jolts up from her usual napping place on the couch and sleepily looks around for the buzzing noise.

"Where are you phone?"

She groans and feels under the couch before grabbing the cold device.

"Shhsh."

She quiets the phone before yawning and stretching. She slowly unwinds herself from the afghan and walks into the kitchen to find something to eat. After searching through the cabinets and refrigerator she groans and goes to grab her keys and jacket. After stuffing her phone into her pocket she throws one of her scarves on from her closet and walking out of the door. The air is brisk and she shivers before locking her apartment and carefully walking down the stoop onto the sidewalk. Her phone buzzes and she laughs at something funny Raph said.

"…you're such a freak."

She smiles and makes a few turns down the streets before slipping into the Thai restaurant on the corner. The old man behind the counter smiles at her before continuing to pack up some to go orders.

"Welcome back Ms. Isadora."

"Glad to be back. Are you busy?"

"Moderately. Would you like your usual order?"

She nods and sits at an empty table before looking around at the bustling business. It was good for this place to finally be recognized for its delicious food. Her pocket buzzes and she pulls out her iPhone before sliding it open and checking. Her smile falters slightly but she texts back cheerily anyways. It'd been a while since he had texted her.

"Here you go."

She pulls out her wallet but the graying man waves her off.

"It's on the house. Tell your father we all say hello."

Izzy smiles sadly before nodding to him and taking the large plastic bag.

"Thank you."

She smiles at him and he nods before walking back behind the counter. She bundles back up before checking her phone and heading out into the cold street. This wasn't a good part of town and she knew that, but this is where she grew up. She turns down the street and glances at a few rough looking men across the street. Her speed picks up slightly but it doesn't stop them from crossing the street towards her.

"Oh no…"

"Hey baby!"

She tries to keep the shiver from running up her back but the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"She's ignorin' you boss."

"Seems like a bitch."

Izzy glances around the street and sees very few people out.

"Hey! We're talkin to you."

Her arm is roughly pulled back and she goes to scream but a dirty hand is roughly thrown over her lips. Her eyes go wide and take in the face of her attacker. He couldn't have been more than 20. A few more hands grab her arms and pull her into the alleyway. She kicks and screams behind the hand and feels tears well up in her eyes as the hands start to roam.

"Look boss, dinner and a show."

One of the gang members holds up her food before putting it down on the ground besides them.

"She sure is a pretty one."

"Too bad she's frowning."

She black haired kid holding a hand over her mouth smirks and flips a knife open in front of her face.

"Well we can change that can't we?"

Her eyes go wide in terror and she tries even harder to get their hands off of her. This was it. She was going to die. Alone, and in an alley. She leans her head back against the cold brick and stares up at the sky. One of their hands opens her coat and she squirms again trying to make them stop. The hand on her mouth slips and slides down her face to rest over her lips. This was it. She quickly opens her mouth and bites down hard on the soft skin and bone making the man scream out in pain. She keeps biting until she tastes blood before letting go and looking back up at the sky and screaming.

"Help! Someone! Please help me!"

Her head is roughly thrown back into the bricks making her eyes lose focus and her body slump. She tries to keep her eyes open but her eyelids feel like anvils and a new hand wraps around her neck roughly. She coughs and tries to take in air but his thumb cuts off her airway. Someone pulls on her shirt and another pulls on her jeans making her whimper in panic.

"Now she's really going to die! Carl hand me-"

Before he finishes his statement her body falls to the ground and she quickly takes in a deep breath and groggily moves her head to see what's happening. The men were falling to the ground with pained looks on their faces. The one she bit lands in front of her and she sees blood pouring from his nose and broken teeth. She tries to look around at who's helping her, but the shadows obstruct her view. Izzy closes her eyes and focuses on getting air into her lungs.

"Shit, are you okay?"

Her eyes flutter open and land on someone hiding in the shadows of the building. She goes to nod but instead falls over unconscious. Raph rushes forward and catches her before her head can hit the ground. He pulls her up into a sitting position and looks her over for any injuries. His hand slips behind her head and feels the blood matting her hair.

"Shit."

He slips his arm under her legs and gently stands up with her. He thinks about the closest hospital and swears under his breath before heading towards the manhole cover.

"No my food."

He looks down at her and sees her lids barely open before he looks around and sees a plastic bag on the ground.

"…we gotta talk about yer priorities."

He picks the bag up before walking towards the manhole cover and disappearing down it. He glances at the open manhole cover before walking down the labyrinth of sewers before pulling on a pipe letting him into their home. Donnie comes rushing down the stairs with a first aid kit in his hand and an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell Raph? Who's this?"

"She got jumped in the alley. There's blood on the back of her head."

Donnie nods with a sigh before motioning for him to bring her to the couch. Raph puts the plastic bag down before carefully laying her across the worn down couch. Donnie moves into full doctor mode checking her vitals and searches her for any visible wounds.

"Raph help me take off her jacket."

Raph nods and gently slips her pea coat before slipping the scarf off when Donnie holds her back up. He folds the clothing before looking back at the girl and his eyes go wide.

"Shit…"

"What?"

"I know this girl."

Donnie glances at him before continuing to check her over.

"What happened to her?"

They look up and see Mikey standing over the balcony looking down at them.

"Mikey where's Leo?"

"Meditating."

"Go get him."

Mikey nods before flipping over the railing and making his way to the dojo.

"Now, before Leo gets out here, what happened?"

"Some guys jumped her, almost raped her…"

Donnie nods before sighing and checking the back of her head again. His eyes look her over one more time and his eyes go wide.

"Raph…her pants."

Raph makes a face before quickly leaning forward and rebuttoning her pants and pulling the zipper up. Donnie watches him before looking at the wound and shaking his head.

"…She's going to need some stitches."

Raph nods and they both look up as Leo walks over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Raph saved a girl."

Leo looks at Raph who just crosses his arms over his plastron. His eyes narrow before looking back down at the small girl on the couch.

"What happened?"

Raph rolls his eyes at his brother's attitude and shrugs.

"Same shit, different girl..."

Leo's eyes flick back up to Raph and can tell he's lying but he doesn't say anything. He instead just glares at his brother before looking him over to check for any injuries.

"…you should go wash yourself. You have her blood on you."

Raph looks down at his plastron before turning around and walking into the bathroom. Donnie glances at his older brother before working on cleaning the back of her head.

"…Leo if he hadn't-"

"He's not supposed to go out alone. He knows that."

Mikey looks between them before leaning over the couch and smiling down at the dirty blonde.

"She's pretty."

"They're always pretty Mikey."

Leo looks at his younger brother before turning towards the lab.

"I'll get the pain meds and bandages. Fix her head Don. She shouldn't be here any longer than she needs to be."

Leo walks off and they both watch him go. Mikey sighs and sits beside his brother watching closely at what Donnie does. Donnie carefully stitches the wound up and cleans the area again before taking the bandages offered to him from Leo. Mikey glances up at him before making a face at the awkward tension in the room.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner dudes."

Leo watches him walk off before letting his gaze soften.

"…Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be…we just need her to wake up."

Leo sighs in frustration before nodding.

"Well let Raph do it. He brought her down here, he can let her scream at him."

Donnie watches his older brother turn and disappear up the stairs and into his room. Donnie shakes his head before rolling her back over and staring at her. She was pretty. Her dirty blonde hair was matted now and she had dirt on her face but she looked peaceful as she slept.

"How's she doin?"

Donnie glances at Raph seeing his plastron newly cleaned.

"Fine…we just have to wake her up."

Raph nods before taking the smelling salts from his brother.

"Alright."

He waves them under her nose making her eyes jolt open and she sits up quickly.

"Ugh!"

She wipes under her nose in disgust before pausing and looking at her surroundings. Her eyes groggily take in the worn couch and the fact her jacket and scarf are missing. She slowly looks to her right and sees Donnie sitting beside her while Raph stands off to the side with a worried look. She blinks a few times before taking a deep breath. Donnie looks between her and Raph and makes a face before speaking.

"…hi."

She smiles slightly at him before covering her mouth and gagging. Donnie jumps back and Raph quickly grabs her before running her to the bathroom. They make it just in time and she quickly leans over the bowl and evacuates her stomach. Raph grimaces before grabbing her hair and holding it back so it doesn't fall into her face. She takes a deep breath and feels her stomach settle before she feels him holding her hair back. A groan escapes her before she flushes the toilet and slowly stands up.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah."

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before walking to the sink and washing them under the hot water. Her eyes look up into the mirror and she takes in her appearance. Her eyes are blood shot and she has bruises forming on her neck. She dries her hands before touching the darkened parts of her skin and blinks her eyes a few times to keep herself from crying. She turns and stares at Raph who looks like he'd rather be anywhere than here right now.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Raph looks her over before awkwardly leading her back to the living room. Mikey walks out of the kitchen and she widens her eyes at him before smiling slightly. Raph glances at her but doesn't say anything. Donnie smiles sheepishly as she sits back down on the couch and takes in their appearances. Green skin, no ears, no nose, but besides that they walk and talk like humans…

"…Sorry about almost puking on you."

Donnie chuckles awkwardly before Mikey speaks up.

"Whoa you almost puked on him? We've had people scream, and even faint, but never puke. That's a new one dudette."

Mikey flips over the couch and lands beside her with a smile.

"Didn't know we looked puke worthy."

Izzy feels her face fall and she quickly shakes her head and looks at them seriously.

"No! It wasn't because of you! I was just so dizzy and everything hurt."

"The blow to the back of your head will do that."

She frowns and gently touches the back of her head feeling the stitches there and the dried blood.

"Ouch."

Mikey nods before smiling at her again.

"You would have been done for if Raph hadn't found you."

She makes a face and looks at the turtle Mikey points to. She sees it's the one in the red bandana who had held her hair back.

"…Raph?"

He nods and quickly looks away from her intense stare.

"I'm Mikey."

She looks back at the orange-banded turtle and smiles.

"Raph and Mikey…Nice to meet you…I'm Izzy."

Mikey tilts his head and looks at Raph.

"Izzy? Oh man. You're the girl I talked to the other day?"

She makes a face before the realization finally dawns on her. Mikey laughs loudly and flips over the back of the couch before smiling at Raph.

"The one who fixed you is Donnie by the way. Nice to meet you Izzy."

Izzy turns her gaze back to Raph and chuckles humorlessly.

"Raphael?"

The turtle in red unfolds his arms and nods to her slowly. She shakes her head but the amused look on her face never fades.

"…well now I know why you always looked so bulky under all that clothing."

Raph smirks and rolls his eyes. She shakes her head and crosses her legs underneath herself before looking at Donnie closely.

"…you're not human…but you look it."

Donnie raises a brow before nodding.

"We're turtles."

She nods and takes in his pads and wrist guards.

"Wow. That's amazing…thanks for helping me by the way."

Izzy smiles at him before looking at her plastic bag and reaching over before grabbing one of the packages inside.

"You grabbed my food! Thanks."

She smiles up at them before starting to dig in. Donnie watches her with an amused look before standing up and walking off towards the kitchen. Raph awkwardly watches him go before looking back down at her. She stares up at him before smiling shyly.

"You can sit down you know."

Raph shrugs.

"Just worried yer gonna puke again."

She rolls her eyes before pointing to where Donnie was sitting.

"Sit."

Raph does as she asks and watches her eat her Thai food.

"You hungry?"

He looks at her food before shrugging and grabbing a box.

"What is it?"

"Uh chicken curry and rice I think."

Raph nods before taking a bite. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Izzy glances up and puts her fork down.

"…so you're a turtle."

"Yeah."

She nods and takes another bite.

"…why didn't you tell me?"

"How would ya recommend I bring this up?"

She chuckles and shrugs.

"I don't know! A picture?"

Raph raises a brow and she blushes.

"Okay you're right, there isn't a simple way, but still."

She smiles at him making him quickly look down at his food and hide his blush.

"So who's your fourth brother?"

"Leo. He's somewhere."

Izzy nods and can tell by the tone in his voice he doesn't want to talk about him. She goes back to eating her food letting Raph watch her before shaking his head in frustration.

"…you're stupid you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

She raises a brow at him waiting for him to continue.

"Walkin alone at this time of night."

"It wasn't' that late-"

"You live pretty much in the ghetto."

She pauses and shrugs.

"That's where I've lived my entire life and nothing bad has ever happened to me..."

Raph looks at her seriously.

"You were almost raped tonight. Ya know that?"

Izzy pauses and takes in a sharp breath before looking up at him seriously.

"Almost…so they didn't…?"

Raph's eyes go wide and he shakes his head.

"No! No…They didn't touch you."

Izzy smiles sadly before looking down and playing with her food. Raph watches her before putting his fork down and grabbing her hand with his larger one. He rubs his thumb over her smooth skin making her look up at him with a tear running down her cheek.

"I didn't let 'em touch ya. Don't worry."

She nods before moving her food and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffens at the contact before wrapping an arm around her small waist. He feels her shudder and tears running down his shoulder.

"Hey…it's okay…"

She sniffles before sitting back and smiling at him through her tears.

"Sorry, I hate crying."

He nods and watches her quickly wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Thank you."

She smiles sadly at him and he nods.

"Yer welcome...do you not rememba what happened?"

She shakes her head before wincing and cupping the back of her head lightly.

"I remember being attacked, then biting someone, hitting the floor…but then nothing…"

He nods and looks at the bottle of painkillers and pops a few out.

"Here. I'll get ya something to drink."

She smiles before picking her food back up and taking a few bites. Raph walks into the kitchen and sees Donnie sitting at the table and Mikey by the stove.

"How is she?"

"A little shaky, and her head hurts but other than that fine. Grab me a water Mike."

Mikey opens the fridge and throws him one before shutting it and putting the stir-fry on three plates and handing one to Donnie.

"Thanks Mike."

He nods and grabs his plate before heading back out with Raph. Donnie follows them and they sit around her as Raph hands her the water.

"Thank you."

She quickly takes the painkillers before looking at them.

"Thanks for fixing my head."

Donnie smiles at her before taking a bite of his food.

"Are you sure you're not going to puke again?"

She rolls her eyes before nodding.

"You're all so concerned about me puking on you."

Mikey laughs and continues to eat his food.

"Can you blame them dudette? It would be pretty gross..."

She chuckles before making puking sounds and watching them all dive away. Izzy throws her head back and laughs before wiping at the tears escaping her eyes.

Leo watches from the top of the balcony and stares at her before shaking his head and walking back into his room angrily.

An hour later Izzy's laughter fills the living room from Mikey's story.

"That's ridiculous."

She continues to laugh as Donnie joins in. Raph smiles at the sound of her laughter and takes her in. Her skin was a little less pale and her cheeks were a little redder.

"Did you really fall off that roof?"

Mikey nods and pulls his knee up to point to a scar.

"Right here!"

Izzy examines his knee and points to the tiny white scar.

"…this one? The one you can't even see?"

Mikey makes a face before looking at it closely.

"…I thought it was bigger."

"I bet that's what all the girls say."

Raph lets out a loud laugh before standing.

"They only say that to Mikey."

Mikey throws his plate and fork at Raph who easily catches them and flips his brother off. Izzy chuckles and checks her watch before cursing.

"Shit I'm late."

She quickly stands and sits back down holding her head.

"Whoa what's the rush Iz?"

"I'm supposed to call someone, but after standing up I think I'm just going to text them."

She slowly pats her pockets down before grabbing her coat.

"Shit. My phone's gone."

She sighs and lays her head on the back of the couch before closing her eyes. Mikey watches her before unhooking his shell cell from his belt and handing it to her.

"You can call them from here if you want, just don't tell them about us, or where you are, and all that."

She chuckles and nods before dialing the number.

"Thank you."

"Who are you calling anyways?"

She smiles slightly at him before pressing the last number.

"My fiancé."

His eyes go wide and Raph stops short behind the couch when he hears what she says. Mikey glances at his older brother before Raph turns and disappears back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me guys! I know it's been a while but I've been really inspired lately so expect more chapters ****J**** Happy New Year everyone!**

A few weeks' later Izzy smiles as she sprints on her treadmill while blasting music through her apartment. Her pace gradually slows down before she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and stops the machine. Running was always a guilty pleasure of hers. When her dad was around they would always go on runs before she left for school and recently she had started bringing back that old tradition. A knock on her window makes her turn but her smile only grows. Raph waves to her before she walks over and unlocks the large window letting him in. The cold air on her sweaty skin makes her shiver and she quickly shuts it after him.

"Geez it's freezing out there."

"Yer tellin me."

Izzy fixes her tank top and looks at his bare feet with a frown.

"You need to invest in some shoes."

Raph waves her off making her roll her eyes. Raph eyes the treadmill he had just seen her on and glances back at her.

"I didn't know you were a runna."

She shrugs before fixing her shorts and kicking her sneakers off.

"I used to be but stopped for a while."

Raph nods and looks back at her.

"Cool. Well ya busy tonight?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope only have homework to do."

He raises a brow and scoffs.

"Homework? Yer on break. Act like it."

She laughs and shrugs.

"…I guess I can take one night off."

Raph smirks and nods.

"Want to come down to the lair and hang out? Mikey made a New Years Eve feast."

She raises a brow before letting her sweaty hair down.

"What kind of feast?"

"Not sure, but it smelled good when I left."

Izzy chuckles and nods.

"Sure I'd love to. Let me just shower?"

"Take yer time."

Raph sits on the couch and grabs the remote before flipping through the channels casually. She watches him with a small smile before disappearing into her room and into the shower. When Raph hears the water running he lets out a sigh before rubbing his face. Even sweaty and smelly she was still beautiful. His head hits the back of the couch with a soft thud making him stare at the ceiling. He needed to stop this. He'd had crushes before. Liking girls wasn't something new, but there was something about Izzy…

"Fuck."

He sits back up and tries to focus on the game playing on the screen but the sound of the water makes his thoughts drift to the bathroom. What did her bathroom look like? Hell, what did her bedroom look like? He groans before turning the TV up trying to drown out the background noise. Inside the bathroom Izzy frowns when she hears the game as she washes the shampoo out of her hair.

"Men."

She quickly finishes and walks into her bedroom to change. As she stares at her closet full of clothes she makes a face before wrapping the towel around her body and sticking her head out.

"Hey Raph. Is this feast casual? Or?"

Raph stares at her with wide eyes making her frown and look down at herself. Her towel hadn't fallen so what was he looking at?

"Uh, Raph?"

"Oh! Um casual I think. Wear whateva you want…"

She nods and disappears back into her bedroom. After wringing out her hair she slips into a flowy blue sweatshirt and grey joggers. She slips into her Toms before throwing some makeup on and walking back out.

"Alright, ready when you are."

Raph stares at her and stands up while turning the TV off. Izzy looks down at herself and blushes.

"Too casual?"

"Nah it's perfect."

She smiles slightly before turning away and grabbing her purse with her keys and her new phone in it. She watches him slip out the window again before locking it behind him and walking out the front door. Izzy steps into the alley and grimaces as he pulls the cover off the sewer entrance.

"I always forget about this part."

"Oh come on, it's part of the charm of bein friends with me."

She raises a brow and laughs.

"You have charm?"

His eyes narrow in annoyance as she carefully steps down into the dark hole. Her feet hit the slightly wet cement below and she grimaces again. The light disappears and Raph silently lands beside her.

"Ya know the way?"

"Um…"

"Alright stay close."

She smiles and follows his closely through the maze of tunnels.

"I'm still amazed you don't get lost."

"When you grow up down here ya just get used to it."

Izzy nods before looking at another set of pipes and stopping.

"Where do those lead to?"

"The exit."

"Huh?"

"That's where all the storm drains connect. Don't go down there. Eva."

Izzy nods and grabs the top of his shell to steady herself on the slippery ground. Raph glances at her touch before turning and easily scooping her into his arms.

"Hey!"

"Yer gonna ruin yer shoes."

Izzy looks at her lace Toms before nodding.

"You're right. I need to invest in some rain boots."

He chuckles and nods as they continue through the tunnels. After a few minutes they stop and he puts her down before pulling the pipe opening the secret door. She smiles at the light and glances at him before stepping in.

"Ah dry ground."

"Big baby."

She sticks her tongue out at him before smiling at the smell in the air.

"Wow it does smell good."

"Aw thanks babe."

Mikey skates by with a smile before kissing her cheek in greeting. Izzy giggles before yelling after him.

"You still need to teach me to skateboard!"

Mikey smiles and skates back over.

"Anytime dudette. You're just always so busy."

She nods solemnly.

"You're right…but tonight I'm completely free."

Mikey's eyes light up and he grabs her hands before running off to the skate ramp. Raph watches them before looking around for his other two brothers.

"Raphael nice to see you made it home safely. Where were you headed?"

Raph turns and bows to his father before nodding.

"I went to get Izzy."

The aging rat smiles and places both hands on his walking stick as he takes in his son.

"Ah how is Ms. Isadora?"

"She's good. Had to convince her ta take a break from school."

Splinter nods and motions for him to follow.

"She seems to be like Donatello in which she gets caught up in her projects."

"Yer right. She's always doing work."

They enter the kitchen and Splinter starts to boil some water for his tea.

"She is a driven young woman."

Raph agrees with him before glancing at Leo who walks in.

"Ah Leonardo, good to see you."

"Sensei."

Leo bows slightly at him before looking at his brother with a cold look. Raph stares back with an annoyed glance before looking back at Splinter.

"She is."

"What is she going for again?"

"A PhD."

Leo rolls his eyes and slips out of the room quietly. Raph watches his go before sighing. His brother wasn't the same. He was cold and angry almost all the time…

"He will be fine."

"Sensei?"

Splinter looks at his temperamental son before motioning to where Leonardo was standing.

"Some stones take a longer time to smooth over."

Raph nods and acknowledges Don as he walks in. He motions behind him and smirks.

"You're just going to let Mikey teach her?"

"He's the best out of all of us on the board so why not?"

Donnie shakes his head.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Raph chuckles and nods before they all turn their heads when a loud crash is heard.

"Shit."

Donnie and Raph run out into the living area to see Mikey quickly slide down the ramp and wince as she groans and rolls onto her stomach. She easily undoes the helmet and tosses it aside before looking up at Mikey.

"Uh good first try?"

She sighs and puts her forehead on the wood making Raph laugh. Donnie shakes his head at them before walking back into the kitchen. Raph easily runs over and jumps up to where they are and helps her up.

"Nice moves Tony Hawk."

"I'm almost a pro right?"

Mikey laughs at her weird smile before shaking his head.

"Not quite babe."

She groans and lets them help her down before rubbing her head.

"Ouch."

Raph looks her over and checks to make sure she's not bleeding. Izzy groans and rubs the back of her head.

"Ya want some advil?"

"I'd rather have a beer."

Raph laughs and nods.

"I think I can do that."

She smiles and follows him to the kitchen before smiling down at Splinter.

"Happy New Year Master Splinter."

She wraps him in a hug and he smiles before hugging her back. Raph watches them before grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"The same to you Ms. Isadora."

She stands back up before sitting down at their kitchen table. Raph hands her a beer before opening his and handing her the opener. Izzy nods to him in thanks before opening it and clinking her bottle with him.

"To new friends."

He nods and they both take a sip with a smile.

"So good."

Raph nods in agreement before watching Mikey walk in. He smiles at them before checking the food in the oven.

"Dinner's in 10!"

Izzy looks at him as he turns off the oven and grabs some mitts before standing.

"Give me something to do."

"Nah babe, you're a guest. Sit down and relax."

She raises a brow and he laughs.

"Alright you can set the table. Raph show her where the utensils are dude?"

He nods and opens up a drawer before grabbing enough forks and knives for everyone.

"Is April coming bro?"

"Should be. Casey said they would be here."

Mikey nods and opens a cabinet revealing plates.

"Then we need eight."

Raph nods and grabs them before setting the table with Izzy.

"Who're April and Casey?"

"Our friends."

She nods and glances at him.

"Are they…human?"

Raph chuckles and nods.

"Yeah they are. Yer not our only normal friend."

She rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't call myself normal, but alright. What're they like?"

Raph shrugs as he puts another plate down.

"Casey is like me, and April is like Don only a girl. She's a real sweet lady."

Izzy nods and puts the last knife down with a smile.

"Well I can't wait to meet them."

Raph puts the last plate down before glancing at her.

"Loser."

Izzy flips him off making him laugh even harder. Mikey watches them with a happy smile before grabbing a few pots and putting them onto the table.

"Mikey everything looks great."

Mikey bows with a smirk.

"I'm a turtle of many talents."

"Oh are you now?"

She waggles her eyebrows making him laugh.

"Hey dome head!"

Raph turns and is tackled to the ground by a large black haired man. Izzy watches them wrestle on the ground as a red headed woman walks over with a similar expression.

"Same greeting, every time. For five years."

April smiles at her before extending a hand.

"I'm April."

Izzy smiles and shakes her hand.

"Izzy. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. The dumb caveman on the floor is Casey."

Casey pops his head up from the wrestling match and waves quickly before going back to wrestling. April sighs and looks over at Mikey.

"We brought dessert."

"You didn't have to do that babe."

"Yes we did Mikey."

Mikey walks off into the kitchen to put the dessert away before April looks down at the beer in her hand.

"Are there more of those?"

"Absolutely."

They laugh and follow after Mikey leaving Casey and Raph alone. Casey pushes Raph off before smirking after them.

"She's hot man."

Raph glances over before shrugging making Casey laugh.

"Ah man you got it bad."

"What? No I don't."

"Yeah ya do."

Raph grumbles before pushing his friend over as he stands up. He looks down at his large friend before offering a hand.

"She's engaged."

Casey takes it and stands up.

"I don't see a ring."

Raph thinks about it and realizes she had never worn a ring around him.

"Whateva, we're just friends."

"Alright man."

Donnie and Splinter walk towards the kitchen and Casey nods to them with a smile. They all eventually sit down at the table and make small talk as they wait for their one missing member. Izzy glances at the empty seat at the opposite head of the table as Splinter before grimacing as Raph and Casey's shoulder envelope her space. She pushes them apart before sighing.

"Why do I have to sit between the rock and the hard place?"

April laughs and smirks.

"You're the newest member. We all had to go through it."

"Yeah some of us longer than others."

Izzy looks at Mikey sympathetically before Raph and Casey smirk at each other, and put their shoulders together effectively cutting her off from the table.

"Ugh!"

They all laugh before Raph smiles at her and scoots his chair over giving her more room.

"Sorry."

Izzy rolls her eyes and smirks.

"No you're not. I probably just stroked both your egos."

Casey flexes and looks at his muscles with a smile.

"You're not wrong Iz."

Izzy rolls her eyes at their gloating before grabbing her stomach as it rumbles. Splinter's ear twists towards her and smiles softly at Michelangelo.

"Let's all begin. My son seems to have forgotten the time…"

They all nod and dig into the food in front of them. Izzy grabs some chicken before piling on the mashed potatoes and vegetables. After a few bites she sighs and points at Mikey.

"This is amazing Mikey."

He looks up at her and smiles.

"Thanks babe."

"No, thank you."

He laughs and they continue eating talking about random things that popped into their head. After an hour April puts the dessert she had brought in front of them serving a piece to each of them.

"Thanks April."

She smiles and sits down watching them enjoy the cake she had made. Izzy pats her stomach before leaning back in her chair.

"Thank god I started running again. You are all going to make me fat."

"You figured out our plan babe. Make you so fat you can't roll yourself out of here."

She laughs and nods.

"You know, I might be down for that."

April chuckles as she watches Izzy interact with the boys. She seemed nice enough and was very open to her and Casey even though she didn't even know they existed until right before dinner.

"So Izzy, what do you do?"

"I'm an Art History student at Columbia."

April's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh wow that's amazing. What do you want to do with that?"

The dirty blonde shrugs with a smile.

"I'm not really sure, but right now I'm set on the idea of working for an auction house as an appraiser or something like that."

April nods. Smart girl.

"That's really impressive. What's your focus?"

"Pre 1500 C.E."

April smiles.

"You should come by the antique shop. I'd love to get some insight into a few of the pieces I have."

Her eyes widen and she nods enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'd love to."

April smiles before looking at Mikey.

"Pre 1500? Isn't that the renaissance?"

Izzy nods slightly before pausing.

"The Italian Renaissance actually. There were a couple all around the world during that time."

"So you're specializing in us?"

She makes a face before chuckling.

"I guess, yeah."

Mikey smirks and nods.

"Guess it was fate that threw us together babe."

"Guess so Mikey."

Raph rolls his eyes watching Donnie process all this information.

"Do you have a favorite artist?"

She makes a face.

"Not really, but I do love Michelangelo's sculptures the best, while I think Raphael was one of the best painters of the time."

Donnie nods.

"Not Leonardo?"

She shakes her head and laughs.

"He was brilliant, but almost never finished anything."

Splinter smiles at her obvious passion on the subject before turning his head to catch a glance of Leonardo slipping into their home.

"I think it's about time for me to retire. Have a good night."

They all smile at him as he leaves before Izzy smiles to herself.

"What?"

She glances up at Raph before shrugging.

"It's just I never really thought about it before, but all four of you are almost exact opposites of those artists personality wise."

"Yeah?"

She nods and looks at Mikey.

"Michelangelo was a loner and never wanted to work with others. The only reason he did the Sistine Chapel was because the Pope said he wasn't talented enough for it. Raphael was more of a people's person and had many friends that gave him his commissions. He learned a lot from watching Michelangelo. Leonardo was very bright and had a lot of ideas, but he didn't finish very much. He was always getting swept up in another idea, and Donatello, well I don't actually know very much about him but I believe he was very loud and outgoing."

Donnie raises a brow and Izzy shakes her head quickly.

"No! Oh gosh that's not what I meant."

They all laugh and Donnie smiles at her.

"I know what you meant don't worry."

Izzy nods sheepishly before glancing at April. The redhead smiles down at her before chuckling.

"Didn't Raphael die very early?"

"Mhm. He died from having too much sex, or at least that's what the rumor is."

Mikey busts out laughing and points to Raph.

"Guess you are an exact opposite of him."

Raph quickly stands and Mikey leaps over the table disappearing into the lair with a laugh. Raph rolls his eyes before looking embarrassed. Izzy pats his arm and smiles.

"I'm sure you have plenty of sex. Don't worry."

His face turns a darker shade of green from his blush making them all laugh. Izzy smirks up at him before standing up and grabbing a few plates bringing them to the sink. April helps and they quickly finish leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"…they've really seem to have taken a shine to you."

Izzy smiles and dries her hands.

"They're great guys, and I owe them my life. Especially Raph."

April nods.

"He saved you?"

"Yeah he did. We had met before, but if he hadn't shown up, I'd probably be dead."

April watches a few emotions sweep across her face before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"They saved me too. The boys have a habit of being in the right place at the right time."

Izzy smiles up at her before nodding.

"Yes they do."

They both look up as Leo walks into the kitchen with an impartial expression before grabbing a few things from the fridge. April watches him sadly before sighing when he walks back out.

"Is he okay?"

April shakes her head.

"No."

"What's wrong with him?"

April smiles sadly before looking down at her.

"It's not my story to tell Izzy. Sorry."

"No worries. It's not my business, I just hope he gets better."

"That's up to him."

Izzy nods before checking the time on her phone.

"I should probably go and call Danny."

April looks at her and chuckles.

"What, is Danny your boyfriend?"

Izzy smiles and shrugs.

"Fiancé actually."

April's smile drops and Izzy waves to her before walking off to a quiet part of the lair. Casey walks into the kitchen and looks at his girlfriend before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"Izzy is engaged."

Casey nods into her back.

"Yeah Raph told me. I don't think it's all that serious. She doesn't wear the ring."

April looks up at him before chuckling.

"Speaking of engagement…"

Casey's eyes go wide and he makes up an excuse to leave the kitchen quickly causing April to laugh before following after him.

At 11:50 they all gather around the TV's getting ready for the ball to drop. Izzy slips in between Raph and Mikey with a smile before pulling the blanket up over her legs.

"Where'd ya go?"

"Had to call Danny."

Raph nods stiffly and looks back up at the TV trying to will himself not to get up. After a few minutes they all watch as the counter reaches the last ten seconds. Izzy laughs at how happy Mikey seems to be before counting down with him. Raph glances at her and watches the ball slowly move down the pole.

"Happy New Year!"

They all yell and laugh as Mikey throws popcorn in the air. April smiles at Casey and kisses him quickly. Izzy smiles at their affection before looking back at the TV.

"I forgot about that tradition."

"Which one?"

"The one where you kiss someone at the beginning of the New Year."

Raph looks at her and shrugs. He hadn't ever done it before and he doubted it would start this New Years. She stretches her arms out before slowly standing.

"I should get going guys."

"I'll walk ya home."

Raph stands and she looks at him before pointing to his feet.

"Put some shoes on."

He rolls his eyes before grumbling about overbearing women as he walks off to find his boots. Mikey watches him go before standing and hugging her.

"Come back soon dudette."

"You know I will Mikey."

He smiles at her before she waves to the rest of them.

"It was nice meeting you both."

"Same to you. Come by the shop sometime."

Izzy nods with a smile.

"Okay I will."

Raph walks back over and she waves to them one last time before grabbing her purse and walking out of their home. Raph easily navigates them through the sewers before leading her up the ladder of the manhole and pushing the top off. He helps her up and she smiles at him while shivering.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"Don't mention it."

She smiles at him before leaning forward and kissing his cheek quickly. Raph's eyes go wide and his body stiffens as her lips make contact with his skin. She looks at him embarrassingly before walking backwards towards her apartment.

"Happy New Year Raphael."

He watches her go before touching his cheek and disappearing into the sewer.

A few blocks away a lone figure sits on the ledge of a building glaring out at the city.

"…happy fucking new year."

Leo takes a sip from the bottle he had in his hand before tossing it into the alley and disappearing into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right so this is the actual fifth chapter of this story…I accidentally uploaded a chapter of my other story here. So, so sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last update and like this one too! Read and review please ****J**

A few weeks later Splinter watches his son's trains in the dojo. As he walks around their fights he focuses intently on Leonardo and Michelangelo. His eyes follow his oldest sons movements and notices his slouched stance and jabbing movements. Michelangelo easily flips around his brother and smirks at him tauntingly.

"Come on Leo. I was better than this when I was five dude."

Leo glares at his brother before throwing his blades aside and charging him. Mikey's eyes go wide as he falls to his back hard with his brother on top of him. Mikey's arms fly up to protect his face from his brother's attack.

"Leo!"

Leo punches him again before grabbing Mikey's nunchuk and quickly putting it against his throat. Mikey's blue eyes look up at him in surprise.

"Leonardo!"

Leo glares at the ground before throwing the nunchuk aside and standing up. He grabs his katana, which are imbedded in the mat and sheaths them. Donnie helps Mikey up checking him over before glancing at Leo worriedly. Leo rolls his eyes and motions to Mikey as he gets back into a fighting stance.

"Again."

"No. You are done for the day."

Leo looks at his father and bows stiffly. He throws the sliding door of the dojo open and disappears into the lair. Splinter takes a calming breath before nodding to his other sons.

"Again."

Mikey grabs his nunchuks and takes a breath before nodding to his brothers letting them know he's okay. Raph watches him with a frown as he watches Donnie attack him. After sharing a look with Splinter he flips into the fight catching Mikey's nunchuk with his sai and throwing it across the room. They spar for a few more hours until Splinter dismisses them. Mikey cracks his neck with a groan as they head to the door.

"That was rough dudes."

Donnie smiles after Mikey following him into their home.

"Raphael."

Raph pauses in the doorway and looks back at his father before walking back over to him.

"Sensei?"

He smiles up at his son and motions for him to follow into his room. Raph blinks rapidly when his father's door opens as the thick smoke from the incense hits his face. He shuts the door behind him and kneels in front of his father. Splinter looks his son over and nods to him before speaking.

"How is your arm?"

Raph rolls his shoulder and shrugs.

"Much better sensei."

"That's good to hear…have you spoken to Leonardo?"

Raph shakes his head and stares at the mat. Splinter nods before looking at the mat sadly.

"You are dismissed."

Raph looks at his father and bows his head before he quietly stands up. He makes his way to the door before pausing and looking back at him.

"…Leo will be okay dad."

Splinter looks up at Raphael and smiles slightly before nodding. Raph walks out of the room and angrily shakes his head. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be reassuring him. That was Leo's job. Yeah he had always wanted to be leader, and yes most of the fights he and Leo had were over his being leader, but at the end of the day Leo was always there. His eyes scan their home and watch Leo disappear into his room. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck before walking into their kitchen. Donnie looks up at him and smiles slightly as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Donnie raises a brow and takes a sip from his mug.

"You're a bad liar."

Raph shrugs and grabs something from the fridge and pops the lid off.

"…Splinter called me in."

"I'm aware."

Raph gives his brother a look before sitting down at the table. Donnie follows his lead and waits for him to continue.

"…He's worried about Leo."

"We're all worried about him."

Raph nods and continues to eat.

"…he'll be fine."

Donnie looks at his older brother and shrugs.

"Hopefully you're right."

Raph pauses and gives him a look.

"You don't think so?"

Donnie looks at the table in thought before nodding.

"I think he'll be fine…"

"But?"

Donnie makes a face and sips his coffee before continuing.

"He just needs to be shocked back into being fine."

Raph slowly nods and sighs.

"Well someone needs ta do it fast. He's gonna hurt someone."

Donnie nods and thinks back to what he saw in the dojo.

"My fingers are crossed…I mean, you seem to be better?"

Raph looks at his brother sharply before shaking his head and finishing his lunch.

Izzy swears as she runs through the streets. This was dumb. Totally dumb. It's fucking cold. She lets out another breath and grimaces when she sees it fog in front of her face.

"Too cold."

She tugs on the sleeves of her jacket and turns the corner heading to her apartment. She quickly runs up the steps and unlocks the door before running in. She sighs and pulls her ear warmer off and smiles as her limbs slowly gain feeling again. She walks into her home and heads to the kitchen before stopping and turning to the couch. Her eyes go wide as a tall dark hair man stands up.

"Oh my gosh."

His arms open up and she rushes into them with a smile.

"Danny! What're you doing here?"

He hugs her before answering.

"Got an earlier flight. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked!"

Izzy smiles at him happily and steps back.

"Are you back? For good?"

He nods with a small smile.

"For longer than I was last time."

"We have to go out. Let's go out."

He laughs and nods before watching her run into her bedroom. He sits back down on the couch and pulls out his phone with a smile before waiting to hear the shower start. He unlocks his phone and texts back an unknown number with a small smile.

An hour later Izzy smiles across a small table at Danny and takes a sip of her drink.

"So tell me all about it."

He looks up at her before shrugging.

"What's to tell? Lots of work, lots of weird food, but great beer."

Izzy chuckles and nods.

"I've heard England was like that."

He smiles and nods before looking at the waiter.

"We'd like the steak and the lamb."

The waiter nods as he writes before glancing back up at them.

"Would you like anything else?"

Izzy goes to say something but Danny waves him off.

"We're great, thanks."

Izzy looks down and shakes it off as the waiter nods. After a while of small talk their food is set in front of them. Izzy smiles at him before looking down at the slab of meat on the plate in front of her. She keeps herself from grimacing and replaces it with a small smile. She cuts into her steak and takes a bite before looking up at him as he answers a text.

"Must be something important."

He glances up at her before locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"No, sorry."

He smiles at her and takes a deep breath before pushing his seat back and pulling something out of his pocket. Izzy watches him closely and raises a brow as he bends down on one knee.

"Isadora Thompson, will you marry me?"

Her eyes go wide and she quickly nods.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

He smiles and pulls the diamond ring from the box and slides it onto her finger. She looks at it in disbelief before jumping into his arms and kissing him. Claps surround them in the restaurant and she wipes a few tears from her face as she sits down and chuckles.

"Wow."

He smiles at her and shrugs.

"Was that better in person?"

"I mean the text was nice, but this was nicer."

He laughs and nods.

"Good to know…do you like it?"

She looks down at the beautiful sparkling ring and nods.

"I do. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad. A friend helped me pick it up."

She admires it with a happy smile.

"Wow he has good taste."

"She."

Izzy raises a brow before nodding.

"Well even better…I'll have to thank her."

Danny clears his throat and nods once as he cuts into his lamb. Izzy watches him closely before letting the smile fall from her face as she pushes the steak aside and focuses on the potatoes.


End file.
